Insane
by Champion Jack
Summary: Insanity is defined as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Could that be the reason she keeps coming up here?


Insane

So, I was in Economics class yesterday, thinking about how, as the player, in HGSS you're constantly going up to fight Red, cause he's just that awesome. Then, this popped into my head. Is there a shipping name for Red and Lyra? If not, then I'll make one right here... Championshipping. There. By the way, this isn't much of a romance thing, more of a friendship fic. Well, maybe one-sided romance, if you squint.

But anyway...

* * *

The wind whistled through the mountain, skimming over the top, leaving in its wake flakes of snow that danced in the air as they gently floated back to the ground. The early evening sun hung in the sky, slowly inching its way down to the horizon. At the foot of the mountain, a blanket of green stretched for as far as they eye could see, with a single object disrupting the uniform color-a red roof. In the distance, just barely visible, was the shining edifice of the newly remodeled Pokemon League, standing as proud as the mountain. Silence reigned, broken only occasionally by a Pokemon's call or the wind or the footsteps of a challenger.

I gazed out at the view before me, admiring the breathtaking beauty, as I sat on a flat, dry rock on the peak of Mt. Silver. My hands rested on my knees, as still as the rest of my body. Mt. Silver was a cold, desolate place, with very few people daring to brave the powerful Pokemon and unforgiving terrain. Any gust of wind caused the air to become even colder. But after three years up here, cut off from the rest of the world, I've long since grown accustomed to it. Which was why when another breeze came through, ruffling my clothes and knocking a thin lock of hair free from the confines of my cap and hanging over my right eye, I didn't so much as shiver.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, slipping easily into a calm, blank state of mind required for my daily meditation. As I took long, deep breaths, memories flashed through my head: Professor Oak handing me a Pokeball, battling my first Gym Leader, capturing my first Pokemon...

Footsteps.

I pulled myself out from my meditation. I took one last breath before letting my eyes slide open. The newcomer stopped. I already knew who it was, but glanced over my shoulder at the girl anyway. Our eyes met and she smiled.

"Hey," she said, waving.

_Her again._ I uncrossed my legs and stood, stretching. I walked around the rock and stood in front of it, facing her. I took a Pokeball from my belt, rolling it around in my hand.

"Just how many times are you planning on coming back?"

She only shrugged, smiling.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked. "Six-on-six?"

"Uh-uh," she answered with a shake of her head.

"Three-on-three."

She reached into the yellow bag hanging off her shoulder and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping for a one-on-one."

I stared at her, my confusion apparently not showing. Regardless, she explained, "I kinda wanted to try it out this way."

My hands slid into the pockets of my jeans and I tilted my head back, gazing at the lone wisp of cloud. After a moment's deliberation, I looked back at her and nodded. Her smile grew a little bigger and we tossed our Pokeballs. They snapped open, sending out our Pokemon to battle.

They eyed each other and nodded, recognizing the other's ability as they waited for a command. I watched the girl to see what she would do, but several moments passed with no action. _Fine, if she won't attack..._

"Charizard, Flamethrower."

"Flame Wheel, Typhlosion!"

Charizard's jaws opened, letting a loose a stream of searing hot flame, and Typhlosion charged straight at it, enveloped in flames. He shot straight through the Flamethrower and slammed into Charizard, who was sent reeling. He regained his balance as the girl called for Typhlosion to use Shadow Claw.

"Thunder Punch."

Typhlosion ran forward, black energy sliding over his paw and coalescing into claws, and slashed at Charizard. My Pokemon expertly smacked Typhlosion's arm away and retaliated with a fist crackling with electricity. Typhlosion was sent flying back for a few yards before hitting the snow. He stood right back up and growled at Charizard, who snarled back.

"Rollout!"

Typhlosion leapt forward, curling up into a ball of navy blue fur, and rolled forward at Charizard at high-speed.

"Iron Tail."

Charizard's tail glowed dully and he spun, his thick tail swinging around. It slammed into the incoming Typhlosion, and he went flying back. He crashed into a rock, demolishing it and unfurling. He slowly got out of the rubble and staggered before shaking his head, readying himself to keep fighting.

"Typhlosion, Aerial Ace!"

Typhlosion dropped to all fours and zoomed forward. This was a new move, and I took longer to react. Typhlosion managed to get in close to Charizard and struck, causing him to take several steps back from the force of the blow.

"Mega Punch."

Charizard's fist came around and slammed into Typhlosion's face, knocking him away.

"Smoke Screen."

Charizard opened his mouth and thick, black smoke spewed out, enveloping the opposing Pokemon.

"Get out of there!" the girl called.

Typhlosion roared but had no chance to comply to the command because Charizard rushed forward into the smoke. Shortly after a cry of pain rang out. A gust of wind came and blew the smoke away, revealing the two combatants locked in a grapple.

"Seismic Toss."

"No!"

Charizard's wings flared out and he jumped into the air, hauling Typhlosion with him as he flapped up. He flew up for a few seconds, then twisted and came back down, Typhlosion struggling to escape all the way. The girls fists were clenched as she bit her lip, trying to figure out some way for her Typhlosion to get away unharmed.

She was too late.

Charizard flared his wings thirty feet above the peak and threw Typhlosion down at the snow-covered rock. Clumps of snow were kicked up and Charizard lowered himself to the ground. Typhlosion was still for a tense three seconds before he shakily tried to stand. He reared back, growling, and a ring of fire exploded from around his neck.

"Alright, it's Blaze! Typhlosion, Overheat!"

"Fire Blast."

Both of our Pokemon's jaws opened. From Typhlosion's came a jet of white-hot fire, with orange flame spiraling around it, and from Charizard's a huge column of fire exploded forward, ending in a vaguely star-shaped figure. The two powerful attacks collided in the middle of the battle ground, stayed in place as each Pokemon tried to over come his opponent, and then the ball of flame that had formed exploded. The heat washed over me, but I didn't break my stance, hands in my pockets and head tipped slightly forward, while the girl recoiled and covered her face.

The Fire-type attacks' collision had melted all of the snow beneath their meeting point, and turned it into steam which quickly rose into the air. I could barely see Typhlosion through it, and took the chance.

"Air Slash."

Charizard opened his wings and quickly snapped them forward, a blade of wind zooming toward Typhlosion. The attack cut through the steam, parting it as it struck Typhlosion. He roared in pain as he was knocked to the ground. I gestured for Charizard to clear the steam as Tyhplosion struggled to get back up, but falling back down every time.

"It's okay, Typhlosion," the girl said, kneeling next to her downed Pokemon. "You did great."

Typhlosion stopped his struggles as he look up at her. He smiled and promptly slumped to the ground, heaving a big sigh. She recalled her Pokemon and stood, giving me a smile.

"You're as strong as ever." She dropped the Pokeball into her bag as I recalled Charizard.

This girl... she was odd. She first came up here three months ago, saying that she heard rumors about a "powerful Trainer" that lived on Mt. Silver. She assumed, correctly, that it was me, and immediately challenged me to a battle. She wasn't even able to defeat a single one of my Pokemon. But, despite the crushing defeat, she kept her ever-cheerful smile and commented that I _was_ as strong as others said. Then she left.

She wasn't gone long. Only three days later, she was back, wanting to battle me again. She chose that moment to tell me that she was the Champion of Johto _and_ Kanto. My eyebrows shot up at that. I couldn't believe that this unassuming girl was strong enough to have defeated Lance, who even I trouble with when I fought him three years ago. My surprise was so great that I let my guard down and she took down Charizard. She ended up losing again, this time to Venusaur. Even so, she didn't let it get to her. She only smiled sweetly and said, "Maybe next time." And she left.

As I expected, she was back four days later, but she didn't challenge me right away.

"Why are you up here?" she had asked.

I had looked over the view of the forest covering the route to the mountain and turned back to her. "It's peaceful." I had surprised myself. In those three long years, I had hardly spoken to anyone. The only time I spoke with any regularity was when giving commands in battle. But something about this girl... she had an air about her that made me want to speak to her. I was confounded by it, and thought over it vigorously as we battled. After she lost, she smiled again and said, "It's fun battling with you. You actually put up a challenge." With that she left. I frowned slightly, wondering what was up with this girl.

It went on like this-her coming up here, speaking to me for a bit, us battling, and her losing-for the next three months. And each time, I found myself opening up to her, little by little. Found myself speaking more and more, found myself actually _enjoying_ her company. It actually got to the point where I invited her to some tea. She gladly accepted. As we sat in the cave I had fashioned into my home, waiting while the tea brewed, she told me about herself, how she was given a Pokemon by Professor Elm to accompany her a she delivered a package to his friend. Despite myself I listened intently, interested in this odd girl's story. I had asked her about the state of Kanto and Johto, and bristled when she told me about Team Rocket's attempted revival. She emphasized the "attempted" part. Once again, this girl surprised me. First, she defeated Neo Team Rocket, then became the Champion...

After we finished the tea, she got up to leave, saying she had to speak with Professor Oak about her Pokedex. It was malfunctioning, apparently, and she wanted to see if he could fix it.

"Let's do this again sometime," she had said before stepping out of my cave. Her footsteps echoed and gradually faded, drowned out by the ghostly whistling of the wind.

And we did. Every time she came back up, we battled, she would lose, and we would have tea. We usually never said a word when we drank. But, despite that, she never seemed uncomfortable. In fact, she also seemed to enjoy those moments we had.

But recently, I began to think, _why_ does she keep coming here? She didn't have much of a reason. Every time it was the same. And yet, she kept doing it. I couldn't understand it. But then, after her last visit three days ago, I found a possible reason. Albert Einstein once defined insanity as doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results. Could that be why she-

"Um, you okay? Your staring is kinda creeping me out."

I blinked a few times as I was broken from my reverie. I frowned and met her eye. "Are you insane?"

She gave me a blank stare before bursting into laughter. "Wow, that is one weird question!" The rest of her words were lost in her giggles.

I calmly waited until she composed herself before speaking again. "Are you?"

She bit her lip, kicking at the snow as she thought. "Um, I don't think so? Why do you ask?"

I walked around my rock and sat down, looking out over the forest. She hesitated for a moment before joining me. I said nothing for a minute, enjoying the view of the setting sun before me.

"Someone once defined insanity as doing the same thing again and again, and expecting different results. So, are you?" I asked facing her.

"That was Einstein, right?" Her face was bathed in the orange light of the sun.

I nodded, surprised she knew that, and she pursed her lips. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm insane. My friend Silver might call me a little crazy, but not certifiably insane. Why?"

"You keep coming up here to battle me. And every time, you lose. Most people would have given up, but you haven't. Why do you keep coming here?"

Her answer was immediate. "You seemed lonely."

I let my eyebrows arch up. "Lonely?"

"Yeah. Figured you could use some company."

_So she kept coming back, just because she thought I was lonely?_

"You certainly are an odd one."

She giggled. "I get that a lot."

I looked her over, noting the clothes she wore: a red, long-sleeved top, blue denim overalls, which ended at mid-thigh, a ridiculously poofy white hat, and _very _long white socks. _Where does anyone get socks like that?_

"What?"

I blinked, realizing I was staring again. "Aren't you cold?"

She looked down at herself before looking back at me. "Not really." Another breeze blew by and she visibly shivered, but tried to keep it discrete. "Are you?"

"No. I'm used to it."

We were silent for a few minutes, just sitting and watching as the sun set.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

I looked at her_, _her eyes filled with an innocent curiosity, and looked down at my hands.

"It's... complicated."

"Oh. Okay."

Another breeze came, this one stronger than the last, and she shifted a little closer

"So, how did you start out as a Trainer?"

It was an innocent enough question. Didn't really see why I couldn't tell her.

"Three years ago, I received a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak. And it went from there."

She was quiet. I turned to see her lips were pursed. "I was kinda hoping for more than that."

"What else is there to know?"

"I dunno, there's, uh, the Gym Leaders you fought, the people you met, the Pokemon you caught. Y'know, that kinda thing."

I scowled, directing my gaze back at my hands. "You really want to know?"

"Uh-huh."

I took a breath. "Alright. Well, like I said, three years ago, I got my starter from Professor Oak..."

* * *

The girl listened raptly for the next hour and a half as I told the tale of my travels through Kanto three years ago.

"...then Lance's Dragonite used Hyper Beam, and missed. Dragonite had to recharge after that, which gave me an opening. I had Charizard use Dragon Claw, knocking out Dragonite and winning me the match."

The girl was in awe. "So, you were..."

I nodded. "Yes. I was the Champion of Kanto. Maybe still am."

She gave me an odd look, and I remembered. "Oh, right."

She breathed out a sigh. "Wow. I knew you're powerful, but to have been the Champion before, too... wow..."

"Well, that's my story."

"Wow. I still can't believe you took down all of Team Rocket, by yourself."

"You defeated Neo Team Rocket, didn't you?"

"Lance helped me with them actually. Although I did beat their boss, Archer."

We lapse into silence, gazing out over the magnificent view, light by a sliver of the sun peeking over the horizon.

"Do you ever miss your family?" she suddenly asked.

I frowned at the question that seemingly came out of nowhere. "I do, sometimes."

"What about friends?"

"A little. You probably met one of them. He's a Gym Leader."

She fell silent, her nose scrunching up as she thought back. Finally, she gasped. "Blue? You're friends with that guy?"

I nodded.

"Wow, what a small world. He talked about you sometimes, but I didn't think you actually _knew_ each other!"

There was a pause before she asked, "Haven't you ever considered going back home?"

I had considered it before. But I didn't think my mom, or anyone else, really, would take too kindly to me having just left and never spoken to them again. I figured that Mom probably thought I was dead, and maybe even Professor Oak, too. If I did suddenly come back, it might open up some old wounds. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

"No."

"Oh. That's too bad."

She scooted a little closer as the night air became even chillier.

"Just so you know, you won't ever be completely alone. I'll be here for you, Red."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lyra."

She leaned her head on my shoulder and, surprisingly, I was okay with that. We sat, side-by-side, on the peak of Mt. Silver, and watched as the sun finally set.

A few minutes later, the sound of rhythmic breathing reached my ears. I glanced down at Lyra and saw she had fallen asleep. I frowned, unsure of what to do. It was getting colder, and while I could stand the cold, she probably couldn't. Didn't want her catching a cold or anything. Careful not to wake her, I maneuvered my arms and slid them under her legs and back. I picked her up, surprised at how light she was (this girl was just full of surprises), and carried her to my home in the cave. She stirred in my arms, but didn't wake, mumbling something about telling someone named Karen to back off, that they were both girls. The implications of that weren't very pleasant, so I decided to ignore it and pretend it never happened.

Inside the cave, I glanced around, wondering where I could put her. After a moment's deliberation, I gently set her down on my cot. I covered her with my blanket and she took it and pulled up to her chin, turning on her side. I smiled fondly. I glanced around again, wondering where I would sleep. After thinking it over, I took a few of my spare blankets and constructed a makeshift bed. I lay down on it and looked at the slumbering Lyra.

_Maybe it won't be such a bad thing, having a friend._

I closed my eyes, surrendering myself to the sleep that overcame me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what'd you think? Come on, guys, if you don't drop them review, then I'm gonna feel unloved and maybe stop writing on this site. You wouldn't want that, would you?


End file.
